


Once Upon a Sanvers

by sweetaswholepie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: Multifandom f/fThis started as a couple one shots where Alex and Maggie find themselves in Storybrooke meeting Regina and Emma... now they're trying to figure out how to get home.This may stay as one shot ideas with each having a couple chapters.





	1. Moms

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave prompts/ideas in my Tumblr ask: somethingthatwerenot-hey
> 
> or DM's on Twitter: lindzuncharted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex find themselves in Storybrooke and meet Regina and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really rough draft... not sure if this will turn into anything

Prompt:

While they’re working to solve something Maggie asks Regina how her and her girlfriend met, Regina looks to Maggie with confusion.  
\---- “My girlfriend?”  
“Yeah?,” Maggie turns and smiles, “The blonde.”  
Regina's eyes grow wide as she grabs Maggie by the arm to walk out of earshot of Emma and Alex.  
“Listen, hun, I’m not sure if we’re misunderstanding each other or if your world accepts this but-,"  
“My world? Regina, Alex and I are dating.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Maggie chuckles and turns to glance at her girlfriend.  
“That explains a lot,” Regina said softly under her breath. “To continue, my remark, Ms. Swan and I are not, girlfriends.”

Alex and Emma walked over before the conversation could continue. Alex smiled at Maggie. Regina rolled her eyes while walking away. Emma followed.  
“What was that about?” Emma asked.  
“Oh nothing, just a misunderstanding.” 

Henry walked into the room and said hi to his moms. Alex looked to Maggie with excitement. Alex opened her mouth and Maggie instantly knew this was going to backfire.

“Moms? That’s cute I didn’t know you guys were-“  
Maggie clasped one hand over her girlfriend's mouth and the other around her arm to pull her aside.  
“Excuse us,” Maggie said with wide eyes and a forced smile towards Regina.  
“Alex they’re not..”

Meanwhile

Regina tried to remain calm.  
“What did she mean by cute?” Emma asked.  
“Oh, who knows. Maybe they don’t have adoption where they’re from.”  
“Regina I don’t think that’s..”  
“Emma please, let’s not worry.”  
Regina didn’t want to have this conversation with Emma yet because she was afraid of the feelings she wouldn’t be able to hide. Emma and Regina have spent so much time together recently, because of Henry, that their relationship had developed well enough to pick up those little cues. 

“If they’re not together then why did that child address both of them as “mom”?”  
“Alex, I don’t know, but I asked about how they met, used the word “girlfriend” and was told they weren’t together.”  
“Huh, maybe they’re exes.”  
“Alex drop it, alright. It’s none of our business.”  
“Babe, I know, but they’re obvioussllyyy in love.”  
Maggie laughed as Alex gently pulled her by the hand over to Regina and Emma.

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know where my head is today,” Alex apologized to Emma and Regina.  
“Oh no, it’s alright,” Emma smiled back.


	2. Moms pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers find themselves getting brunch at Granny’s a few days after meeting Swanqueen for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was a pretty quick write & didn't edit :P
> 
>  
> 
> these will get longer when I have more time!

“Don’t look now but there’s that, uh – couple? And their son.” Alex said quietly as she reached for her girlfriends hand to keep her from turning around. Maggie started to move her head anyway.  
“Maggie no-“ Alex whispered as she squeezed Maggie’s hand.  
“Aw c’mon Danvers it’s not like I’ll stare.”  
“Just wait, they’ll walk buy us.”  
Maggie rolled her eyes, knowing Alex was right.  
“You know we need to respect the fact Regina said Emma wasn’t her partner.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. So am I just supposed to address them as “the two mom’s”?”  
“Well-“  
Maggie stopped as she watched Regina and Emma walk to their booth, both with a hand on Henry’s back as he walked in between the two women.  
“Ok, you’re right. We need to figure that relationship out before we leave this place. Which may I add, is our top priority, in case you’ve forgotten..”  
“I haven’t, but please let me enjoy these pancakes before we get all technical.”  
Maggie watched as Alex tried her best to stuff her face in the most polite manner.  
“I see why you like having breakfast at home,” Maggie said under her breath, hiding a smile to suppress a laugh.  
“Hey now, at least I’m making progress adapting to this vegan diet of yours”  
“Ah yes, but don’t act like you hate it. You’ve told me yourself you’re feeling healthier. A few less bacon and egg meals will do some wonder for you Danvers.”  
Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but smiled as she looked down to her plate. She knew Maggie was right. Alex looked up and realized Regina, Emma, and Henry were in her sight. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help but wonder what their situation was. Alex knew it was nothing unordinary considering the modern times of her world, but this new place, and her job, led her to question everything. Alex looked over to the table again and caught gaze with Regina. Alex quickly looked to Maggie knowing she’d been caught staring.  
“Were you watching them?” Maggie asked in response to the look on her girlfriends face  
“I- uhh, no. No, I was just looking out the back windows of the place and caught gaze with Regina.”  
“If that’s what you have to tell yourself –“  
“Don’t be that way.”  
Maggie laughed quietly and smiled  
\--

“Do we know how we’re getting home yet?”  
“Once we’re done here I’ll contact the DEO and see if they’ve got a portal we can get back through.”  
“Alex, I think that Regina woman can help us.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“When I was talking to her the other day I got a sense that she’s not human, like she has some sort of powers.”  
“Must be all that time you’ve spent at the alien bar.” Alex fired back  
“Mmhh, pool isn’t the only skill I’ve perfected while spending time there, missy.”  
Alex looked at Maggie with squinty eyes; she loved the playful, flirty banter they’d lead themselves into when talking. The way Maggie would look back at her with her lips tightly closed, but still smiling.  
“Well, we could always ask her. It’d be much simpler with that little device Lena made, but unfortunately that’s back on Earth… or home, since we don’t know if we’ve even left the planet.”  
“I guess we could, we haven’t talked to them much.”  
“We don’t exactly have a home to invite them back to for drinks and a conversation, Maggie.”  
“We don't even have a home together…” Maggie knew this was probably something she shouldn’t have said. It was habit for her lately to think of the things her and Alex could have if they weren’t just dating.  
“That’s not what I meant, but yes.”  
“I know, sorry.”  
“Maggie, we’ll get there. We’ve got to get back to National City first. Let’s go find our new friends.”


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex settle into this knew world while trying to get Regina and Emma to help them get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cohesion is a little sloppy. the previous chapters were more to get the concept out, and months later here I am deciding to write this as an actual fic. thank you guys for reading!

Without any luck the newcomers weren’t able to find Regina and Emma. After their meal at Granny’s they set around to explore the new town. The locals they ran into throughout their afternoon all seemed to give the pair a different story. Trying not to read too much into the different replies they received Alex and Maggie managed to find themselves a place to stay in the meantime since they figured they’d be there a while - and no one offered them a spare room. After they settled into their room they headed out for a walk to help pass the time and possibly clear their heads of the happenings if just for the evening.

As they walked Alex knew she had to bring something up to Maggie that was mentioned earlier. The talk about moving in with one another or even having a place together felt far too soon, despite the stereotypes back home. ”So, uhm, earlier..?” Alex said softly, in hopes her girlfriend would know the topic she’s referring to.

And Maggie knew, ever since she had said it she wished she could take it back, erase her memory or something. She was worried about pushing Alex, who is knew to this lady loving thing, too fast. ”Alex, look... I - I shouldn't have said that"

"No, Maggie, please. Don't take it back. Do you really see us having a place together?"

"Babe, I - “ Maggie stopped walking and grabbed Alex by the hand, pulling them off to the side of the walkway.

The two faced one another as Alex reached with her free hand to tuck a few locks of her girlfriend's hair behind her ear.

“Go on…” Alex said, finding it hard to speak as her heartbeat grew faster.

Maggie smiled, “When I said I wanted to be happy with you, I didn’t just mean for the day, or a few months… even then I think I knew how right we are for one another.”

Tears welled in Alex’s eyes as she looked back at her girlfriend, who was now becoming out of focus. Maggie was saying all these things and didn’t even know Alex had considered proposing to her sometime in the future.

“Aw, Danvers, no. Don’t cry.” Maggie said as she reached to wipe a tear from Alex’s cheek.

“Well, uhm.” Alex laughed lightly, “How am I not supposed to get emotional after words like that?”

Maggie smiled back and leaned in to briefly kiss Alex, “I mean, no one at the DEO will believe me if I told them you cried and they missed it”, Maggie teased. Alex rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend back to her so their lips met again.

 

“Uhm, scuse us, ladies..?” Emma shouted from the end of the block “Well look how cute.” Regina said under her breath to Emma as the pair continued walking towards Alex and Maggie.

Regina stopped and put her arm out to slow Emma down, “Shh.. they clearly didn’t hear us. Maybe we should just go.”

“Nonsense, we were supposed to meet up with them, there’s no point in dragging this out any longer.”

“Alright, good point, but do we have to interrupt their moment? It looks like they’d rather be left alone.” Emma said reluctantly. She knew Regina was right.

 

As the footsteps grew closer Alex loosened her grip on her girlfriends coat, slowly backing her head away from Maggie.

“Do we have to stop I - “ Maggie mumbled as she pulled away from Alex’s lips, trying to catch her breath.

“I think we’ve got company”

“Ah, I knew there had to be a good reason you’d stop where that was headed” Maggie smirked as she broke gaze and removed her hand from Alex’s her back pocket.

 

Maggie waved in Regina and Emma’s direction to acknowledge the two women. She turned to Alex and caught her gaze. Alex went to place her hand back in Maggies, giving it a little squeeze as Regina and Emma made it to them.

 

With her deep, almost disapproving voice, Regina greeted the couple “Long time no see.”

“Aha, yeah.” Alex nervously replied, “We actually tried looking for you both most of the day..”

“Yeah and, oddly enough, the people we asked each gave us a different reply.” Maggie chimed in.

Alex could tell Emma was feeling uncomfortable, she was good at reading body language. Emma turned to Regina, who was eyeing Alex and Maggie a little too intently. The pause in conversation was building up her anxiety so she replied, cutting Regina off from whatever she was about to say. “We, both work during the day.. so that’s probably why…”

Regina looked to Emma wanting to roll her eyes, but instead continuing on from what the blonde had said, “yes, as mayor, and sheriff, we tend to have busy days around here… even for a small town.”

Both Alex and Maggie felt the unease in what they were hearing but decided to let it go. They’d note the apprehension and move on for now. The main focus is to figure out how to get home.

“You’ve found us now, well rather we found you,” Regina smiled, “What is it that you wanted to see us for?”

“Well, you see, we’re still trying to find a way back home.” Alex replied, “We don’t even know if we’re on the same planet..” Alex hesitated.

“Planet?” Regina questioned, “First you mention something about our world, and now you’re implying.. well what are you implying?” Emma placed her hand on Reginas shoulder and pulled it back slightly as a reminder to not let things get heated.

As Alex turned her gaze to Maggie she could see the uneasiness in the redhead eyes. “How about we continue this conversation in a more comfortable setting..?” Maggie suggested, trying to break the growing tension. 

“Yeah! Yes, let’s.. uh, let’s head back to my parents place? They’ve got a cozy house and they’re away for the weekend with a friend and my -“ Regina side eyed Emma “ - our, uh, with Henry on a sailing trip.”

“Perfect” Maggie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> come say hi on twitter: @lindzuncharted

**Author's Note:**

> this may be incorporated into the fic in a fuller chapter later on


End file.
